Feelings
by EnvyChild
Summary: Gaara wants to feel human again. There is someone that is capable of accomplishing that feat. That someone is Rock Lee. Yaoi. Lee/Gaara. Rated M for possible future chapters.


(A/N: Yeah, I just love messing with story lines... which means it has the same basic outline... er better skeleton of the story, but with me filling in everything else with whatever I want. XP)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the smexy or...not so smexy people.

**Gaara's POV**

Lee was in the hospital room feeling completely and totally drained from the fight he had just recently had with me. His eyes were closed and he looked badly injured. Slowly he awakened. The bright sun risen light caused him to flinch. The window that I entered in let cool air blow across his face. I had no intension of hurting him again. I was just curious about him. I noticed him try to sit up and fail miserably.

"You really shouldn't try moving in the condition you're in." I stated coldly.

"Gaara? Is that you? Please show yourself." Lee said. I felt a ting of nervousness in his voice. I was used to feeling that whenever I spoke to anyone. Slowly I walked up to the foot of the bed and stared at the odd looking leaf villager. I saw him quiver a bit. _You are not human, you are a demon. People will fear you no matter where you go. You are ugly. You are used only as a weapon. No one wants a wretch like you. _My father's words played through my head. It was true.

"You hurt me." I whispered to a father that wasn't listening. Lee thought that the statement was directed at him, which was partially true, I just wasn't expecting a reply from him.

"I.. I am so sorry." He stuttered. This sent a strange feeling through out my nerves. He had just apologized to me...for hurting me intentionally.

"Why?" I said. It came out sounding slightly confused.

"It was just an arranged fight." _The anxiety is building up in him._ "I did not intend to hurt you for my own satisfaction." _They always run away. This one, however, can't because of his injuries._

I took a few steps toward the one who had caused me physical pain for the first time. It had been years since I had touched some one without the intension of killing them. Even then, it had been a very long time. I reached out my hand and Lee flinched. I touched the edge of his chin as gently as possible, I didn't want him to think I had any intension of hurting him again. Having this type of contact with another human being made my body shake briefly. Although it was brief, it was enough for me to pull my hand away from his face. Why had I reacted like that? It was a strange sensation.

It's been a long time since I have been able to touch someone else's skin. Usually, if I do make any contact it's intended for pain. I waited a few seconds to see if Lee would say something, but he didn't. I moved toward the window and jumped out. I headed for the apartment complex that Tamari, Kankurou, and myself were staying. I looked down at the hand that had touched Lee's face. I remembered the last time I had come in contact in that manner. It was with Yashamaru. He had hugged and kissed me good night. That night was the night that I...I killed him.

I arrived at the apartment complex within minutes of leaving the hospital. I entered through the window once again and met eyes with Kankurou. He almost got angry, but I figured he would refrain himself from telling me where to enter the apartment. He knows what happened last time.

I thought about threatening him only because he thought about threatening me, but I wasn't in the mood. Something felt off. I was tired, but my fear was greater then my drowsiness. That beast had control over me. Usually never letting go, but for a moment earlier that day, that control was released and I felt a dose of what it was like to feel again.

I want to feel again.

..........................................................................................................................................................

A/N: So watchu tink? Should I continue?

I just found this story in my documents from like forever ago.. (Don't worry I know I wrote it. XD)

But yeah I read it and I was like omg!! Why didn't I post this two years ago??

:]


End file.
